Some Mistakes Turn Out Right
by Wynteraeon
Summary: Bad things happen. Mistakes happen. But sometimes, mistakes can lead to good things. Short Oneshot. S/J pairing. Hope you like it!


**Ok, so this is a terrible story. I'll admit it; it just kind of popped into my head. It won't make much sense probably, but I decided to write it anyways. Also, apparently I'm not that creative (actually I just like some elements of my stories so much I have to use them more than once), and you'll be able to recognize some aspects of one story from my others. I will probably use some sentences or whatnot from this story in others. So, yeah. I guess I'm plagiarizing myself. But whatever. Enjoy (as much as you can)!**

**Win**.

"Come on, Sammy-girl."

"Where you going, hot-stuff?"

The jeers and cat-calls of the teenage boys and the mocking laughs of the juvenile girls grated on Sam's nerves. The hallway of Darton High was teeming with pubescent youngsters, reeking of insecurity and apprehension. Despite the amount of teens milling around her, Samantha Forster found her self blocked by some of the more well-built football players. They had formed an impenetrable circle around her and the expression in their faces, the gleam in their eyes did not bode well for her. Breaking through was definitely not an option…in fact, if she even attempted to move towards them, they would no doubt grab her and…well…she didn't want to think of what they would do to her. Despite being modestly dressed in a turtleneck and jeans, their leers and suggestive calls were making her blush and squirm. Disgusted, she wished she'd taken Jake's advice and avoided this certain hallway. Her best friend was usually right about this sort of stuff.

Of course, he would smirk and say "I told you so." Or maybe he wouldn't. The graduated college student-rancher had been acting rather oddly lately. Which in and of itself was rather odd, because ever since coming back from college he'd become much more confident and out-going. So, his unusual behaviour in the past couple of months had Sam questioning what was happening. Even more curiously, it was only around her that he acted oddly.

And this was so not the time to be thinking about her handsome best friend. Except to wish that he were here to get her out of this mess. She backed up farther and turned, running down the hallway to the main door. Fear spread through her limbs and her body felt sluggish all of a sudden, like in a dream where you are trying to run or run away, but you can't move.

_Where were all the teachers? Why weren't any of the bystanders helping her?_

A hand suddenly clamped down on her leg and it was all she could do to not scream. She stumbled and caught herself on her palms on the concrete ground.. Stars whirled around her vision and she nearly vomited. She felt strong arms grasp her and the strong smell of sweat assaulted her nose. Struggling for all she was worth, she sank her teeth into the hand nearest to her mouth and was rewarded with a loud, male yelp. The hands dropped her and she fought to regain her balance. A mad dash ensued as she weaved in and out of the schools large rooms and spacious hallways, thankful for well-gripped shoes to keep from slipping. She was also thankful her pursuers were stupid therefore unable to figure out that only one or two had to chase and the other two merely corner her by going down another hallway and stopping her. She skidded around the final corner and flew towards the main doors at neck-break speed.

Her pursuers didn't stop however, and now she'd made the mistake of leaving the sanctity (if you can call it that) of the crowded, dense hallways into a vacant parking lot. Her chest heaved with exertion and her legs trembled; her breaths came in gasps and her lungs felt like combustible. Unable to run much farther, she slowed down trying with all her might to outrun the spoiled brats behind her. Just because they were a champion-winning football team didn't give them the right to run the school or to command the teachers what to do. Again, something grabbed her arm and spun her around. A gasp was ripped from her dry throat and her shoes skidded against the pavement, her knees buckling. A face loomed into her vision, red with effort and fury.

_It was over now…she was done for._

Suddenly, the boy who had attached himself to her arm let go. There was a sound of flesh meeting flesh, a cry and the definitive sound of a body collapsing. Chaos ensued; she could hear male voices yelling in rage, others in fear and yet others still yelling a name at whoever was now thrashing the remaining football team to a pulp. Black dots spotted her vision and her legs threatened to give way; all was blurry, she couldn't even see their faces anymore. But she could listen, and her sense of hearing was returning in full clarity.

"Don't! Let go! Umph…"

"Argh!"

"Hold on, Jake. We're coming!"

_Jake? What was he doing here? Oh, her guilty-little-knight-in-shining-armour had returned to save the day. Well, then…_

A whispered, furious threat caught her ears and stunned her.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again or you'll wish you were dead."

Her senses returned in full form and she stared at her dark-haired knight.

_Had he just called her his gi…_

He turned to her just then at the exact moment her legs gave out. She slid down, almost in slow motion, but it took all of five two seconds and strong arms were around her.

"I got you, Sweetheart. I got you. You're safe. I won't let them hurt you, Angel. I won't. I got you…You're safe now."

Frantic words were repeated over and over again in calm soothing tones. His mustang eyes were deep with emotion as Sam gazed into them. She didn't even hear the sound of footsteps rushing over to the pair, nor her friends asking about her welfare. All she could think about was the concern in her best friend's eyes. His distress and something else….something shining through with enough force to take her breath away, to make her feel…loved? Yes, it was love, pure and simple. Her best friend loved her and she had fallen head-over-heels for him. How was it possible? When had her feelings grown from annoyance at an older brother to the soft amorous feelings that now swirled inside of her?

He helped her stand and gently took her hand.

"Jake? Sam?" Quinn stood helplessly to one side as his brother and Wyatt's daughter stood there, lost in each other's eyes. His helplessness gave way to smugness as he realized what was going on in that heated gaze. _Finally_, he thought. The realization has sunk through both of their thick skulls. He smirked and turned to Darrell, Jen and the other members of the group who had heroically followed Jake out the door.

"Let's go, lady and gentlemen." He ushered them away, leaving the love-struck couple staring into each other's eyes.

"Your what, Jake?" An innocent question; she just wanted to hear it from his lips.

"My girl. You're my girl, Sam." And with that, he bent down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Always will be."


End file.
